


To Return, To Life, and To Love

by AdamantYue



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantYue/pseuds/AdamantYue
Summary: Wei Wuxian returns to the life again, however not into Mo Xuanyu's body. This time, he returns as Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan's second son, and Jin Ling's loving brother."A-Xian, may your life nonbelligerent and blithe this time."Jiang Yanli's prayer fill the night, Jin Zixuan's agravation, and broken forbearance of Lan Wangji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on AU in lansizhuis.tumblr.com ! I find the ideas really endearing, and cannot help but to write it! Please do enjoy!

_“YiLing Patriarch has died!”_

_Those news soar quickly, and amidst those cheerful cheers, he saw a man in dirty and torned robe howling in pain. Scorching fire surrounding him, burning his very flesh as numerous rotten corpses advance on him. It’s dark, and the air stench of blood._

_… It’s scary._

 

* * *

 

 

Roaring thunder knocking loudly behind the window, and Jin Ling keeps tossing around in his sleep. His eyelids tremble, while he shifts around on the bed. Even the slightest disturbance would be able to make him awake from his restless slumber because of the thunderous howl outside.

 

Jin Ling just barely manage to pull the blanket over his face when a loud scream accompanied with deafening thunderbolt echoes in the room. “AAAAAH!” A bundle of blankets beside him suddenly thrown to the cold floor with a soft thud as the perpetrator suddenly sit on the bed in an alarmed manner. Jin Ling follows with even a louder scream, “AAAAAAAAHHH!!” It should be a chorus with his brother beside him, if only Jin Ying doesn’t look at him with confused eyes.

 

Earlier, Jin Ying was woken up by a nightmare. His breath is still ragged, with his chest rapidly up and down. Beads of sweat already trail down from his temple to his chin. He would have outcry again if only Jin Ling didn’t screech (even louder) beside him. Jin Ying rolls his eyes before he moves to pick up the shattered blanket beside him, fears already dissipate. “A-Ling, what are you screaming for?” Jin Ling, in other hand, realizing his own deed reddened as he turns to Jin Ying. His face is painted in red hues, but darkened as if someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on him. “Y-You are the one…!”

 

Before he manages to finish a single sentence, series of hurried footsteps can be heard in front of the door as Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yangli rushes to enter the door of their children’s room. What parents will stay still in their room after a frightened wail from their little ones? Jiang Yangli rushes to children, kneeling beside their bedding; truly perplexed. “A-Ling! A-Ying! What happened?”

 

A sense of relief spread through her chest to see her children still doing fine on the bed, while Jin Zixuan trails behind her to see what happen. “What’s with the commotion?” He chided, yet worry also apparent in his voice. Jin Ying dotes closely to his mother, flailing both arms in the air for a hug before she scoops him gently in her arms. Jin Zixuan feels somehow annoyed (and a sense of losing?), but he tries to throw it out the window, and keep his reasoning.

 

“I dreamed about something scary again!” Though, before he actually has the time to panic, Jin Ling already yell, to the point he forgets his own nightmare. Jin Ying explains about his nightmare, as Jiang Yanli places him beside Jin Ling again. Jin Ying stares at his brother, before offering a hand to him, “Brother, if you are scared, you can hold A-Ying’s hand!” His words are filled with mischief as he giggled. Jin Ling immediately fumed. If only he doesn’t love this rotten brother of his, he would slap him back to their mother’s womb!

 

Still in chagrin, however Jin Ling pulls his younger brother to curl comfortably inside the blanket. Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan, and Jin Ying widen their eyes at the action, but it takes no time for Jin Ying to ease himself under his brother’s arm. “Hmph…! I should be the one to say that to you! Quick, and go to sleep!” he exclaims, making a smile bloom on Jiang Yanli’s beautiful visage.

 

“Good night, you two.” She said lovingly before leaning closer to her children and kisses their forehead. Jin Zixuan stares blankly before saying, “I am watching YOU two.” It sounds kind of like a threat, and Jiang Yanli exchanges a look with him before they are walking toward the door.

 

> _A-Xian…_

 

There is a pained look across her delicate feature as she stares to the center of the room before closing the door. Again, she exchanges a look with his husband. “Will he remembers it at this point?” Jin Zixuan sighed, circling his arms around her waist as he leads her away. “That will be for heavens to decide.” They walked away. Footsteps resound in the corridor of Koi tower as it slowly cease away to the darkness, leaving two young children hugging each other beneath comfortable and warm blankets that shield them from cold breeze.

 

> _Even when battered and broken, that proud soul remain to yearn for that warmth to return again to this world._
> 
> _A-Xian, may your life nonbelligerent and blithe this time._


	2. Asking the Zither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji, prior Jin Ying's birth.

Chilling smell of sandalwood filling the air, accompanying with petrichor. Drips of water trailing down from the leaves to the ground, seeping into the earth.

 

Lan Wangji caresses his palm gently across seven-stringed zither, guqin, as if sweeping away non-existent dust from it. His white pristine sleeve remains unwrinkled. Illuminated merely by dim light of the moon above, his features look like a fine jade. Lan Wangji sat by the side hill of Lanling Jin's border. After visiting a town near this place, he takes a few minutes to play his guqin again. To play inquiry. To ask for _his_ whereabouts.

 

His fingers strummed through the strings without even looking. There is a numbness that linger at the tip of his digits, yet he does not mind about it. His yearning and longing are thoroughly voiced through the vibration of Guqin, permeating in the air, leaving a bitter aftertaste at the tip of his tongue.

 

> Wei Ying

 

Voiceless craving. He wishes to see that person. To hear his voice. To see his beautiful smile and figure. And, he wishes to feel him in his embrace. Day after day, month after month, year after year. Seasons already pass, and yet, the desired answer never come.

 

Lan Wangji already grow accustomed at the answer that make his grief stacked higher, and already swallowing back his hope. Yet, persistent in actions. Not even a day where he stops playing the Guqin. Day and Night, asking the dead. It's indeed a bitter pill to swallow.

 

Calm tunes come to an end, as Lan Wangji places his hands at the side of Guqin, waiting for an answer. A few strum from the strings widens his eyes. For a second, Lan Wangji almost doubt his ears. He swallows back his disappointment. Lips slightly trembling. No, his body was trembling lightly.

 

Is it joy that filled his chest now? The feelings are almost indescribable. All he knows, and recognize, are warmness that gradually emanates at his chest. For once, at the cold face brimming with sorrow as if his wife had passed away, his lips pressed into a thin line, and the edge of it are slightly tugged. It takes an skilled observer to even realize that.

 

> Wei Ying.

 

Waiting is something he is really good at. Then, he shall wait. With a wave of his sleeve, the souls slowly disappear. Lan Wangji pays them a respect, longer than he usually did, before he takes in the guqin in the white cloth. He walks away, leaving Lanling Jin's area, all the while waiting for the joyful news about the pregnancy of Jiang Yanli.

 

> Wei Wuxian is to be reborn from Jiang Yanli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the short chapter. I should say, my ability to write long story is non-existent! Nevertheless, hope you enjoy! Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's meeting is just in the next chapter!


	3. Forehead Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, that hand reaches for the cloud patter ribbon, and this time, Lan Wangji doesn't mind.

“Wow! Mourning clothes!” Jin Ying bursts out loud upon seeing a beautiful man in overall pristine robes. His face looks like carved from white jade, and stunningly attractive. From head to toe, he cannot find any wrinkles nor a speck of dust on his clothes; in short, he is flawlessly dazzling!

 

Jin Zixuan chokes on the water in his mouth, almost unbecomingly spit the water to a servant who is serving some fancy looking dishes on table, arranging it neatly. Jiang Yanli drops the lotus seed pod in her hand on a bowl, making it unstable and falling to the ground. The seeds shatter on the ground, which gather Jin Ying’s attention to it. “Oh! Mother, what a shame!”

 

This is the first time that Jin Ying is finally allowed to attend gathering between sects. Jin Ling stares at him in shock beside his younger brother, and his spoon fall to the floor. Before Jin Ling can grab his brother’s mouth to silent him, Jin Ying already stands and run to where Lan Wangji sit on.

 

The whole hall is in silence, as Jin Ying stares deeply to Lan Wangji, and Lan Wangji does the same, not budging even an inch from his seat. “Hey! You are so beautiful!” He starts without even thinking, in awe with the other’s beauty. A sense of nostalgic slap Lan Wangji, as his eyes bore to the young child who barely reach his six this year. Lan Wangji remains wordless, and rather distracted as well. Just before he is able to even dodge, Jin Ying already stretches his little arm to pull the forehead ribbon with drifting clouds pattern that attract his attention the most.

 

The whole hall falls into ominous silence. Some sect leaders trying to keep their jaws at place, meanwhile Jiang Cheng spat in his mind as he mentally rolls his eyes and continue to eat the served dishes instead. ‘Even death is unable to change this fucker.’

 

Jiang Yanli is the first one to return from her shock, as she hurriedly move away from her seat to Jin Ying with Jin Ling following behind. Jin Zixuan remains, trying to collect his non-existent cool as he tries to sip on wine to wash the dishes’ taste. “A-Ying! You should not do that. Quick, return them to HanGuang-Jun, okay?” Jiang Yanli gently chided, touching her son’s arm but making sure not to touch Lan Wangji’s ribbon.

 

“Why?” As if refusing, Jin Ying holds the ribbon close to his chest, potentially not letting it go anytime soon, as he continues with his innocent inquiries, “what is so important about a ribbon, anyway?” He raises the ribbon higher for everyone to see, but the other end of it was too close with his mouth. The ribbon wafts a chilly smell of sandalwood which tickles his nose. Jin Ying unconsciously bites the ribbon, to everyone’s horror. Jiang Cheng just about to swallow his food, when that sight welcomed him. Thoughtlessly, he massaged his temple.

 

Lan Wangji has been staring with unknown look in his eyes, but there is not even a hint of anger in that fine jade sculpture. Lan Xichen gracefully sweeps his hand across the table and pick up tea’s glass, as he sips it lightly before a train of soft laughter escape him. “Young Master Jin, our GusuLan sect’s forehead ribbon means to ‘regulate oneself’.” He begins to explain when Jin Ying’s attention is averted to him now.

 

“Wow. You are pretty too.” He claims without much though, tempted to munch on the ribbon in his mouth, and he does fall into the temptation. Lan Wangji’s body stiffened for an ephemeral before he darts his eyes away. “Thank you.” His laugh remains gentle as he trails off to continue where he leaved, “Lan An, the founder of GusuLan sect, had said that one can only let go all the regulations around the person they cherish. One cannot give permission easily to touch, or to give it to other person. Unless their significant one.” As he finished his explanation, he wonders if he explained it too far and too difficult for a six-years old child to understand.

 

Jin Ling’s face gone pale, red, and then green upon knowing the truth, as he pushes and shakes Jin Ying’s body to make him return Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon. “Quick, return it!!”

 

“Okay, so, this forehead is like, for your supposed to be future spouse?” Jin Ying spoke up, shrugging his shoulders as if the fact matter not to him. “Then, that is easy. You know what?” He leans closer as Lan Wangji still staring, not saying even a word. His golden eyes bore into the soul. “Since I am free, I will let you court me. I already stole your chastity, anyway! Wait until I am old enough for that, okay? Good!” Jiang Cheng spits out the water in his mouth, just as he about to gulp it down. He ran away, along with someone in front of him, to change his clothes, but also to save his eyes from further infection.

 

_Curse that fucker._

“…” Lan Wangji stays silent, though his expression begin to falter, albeit only the slightest which only Lan Xichen realizes.  The whole room is dead silent. All Jin family member stay in their place before slowly throwing a fleeting glance to Jin Zixuan at the center of the room.  

 

Wait.

 

Did he even breathe!?

 

“En.” As soft as cold passing breeze, Lan Wangji hums as he nods his head slightly as silent approval. Jin Ling’s jaw dropped, as he bashfully (and rather terrified) glaring behind his mother’s back. Some strings in Jin Zixuan’s head snapped, as he screams from the top of his lungs.

 

**_“A-YING!!”_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I am in twitter as @WeiLaozu !


End file.
